The Gamble
by RemmieLainx
Summary: Plucked out of his Universe for the entertainment of the ever-hated R.O.B. James now having moved into a new realm of existence. Taken into a situation personally made by the R.O.B. Now, he has to survive and maybe even thrive in his new chaotic lifestyle. Meeting up with many different characters and many different challenges and obstacles throughout the Universe. May chaos ensue?
1. The Chance of a Lifetime, or so I'm Told

**Let's Make a Gamble**

Ch. 1 _A Whole New World?__⁓⁓⁓_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, (which is loosely based around myself). If you recognize something, then it most likely doesn't belong to me, though feel free to bring something to my attention, I'll regularly check comments every day, at around 5-6 PM. I won't guarantee an immediate response. I will read them. I rated this as M-Rated for safety mostly, though I may try my hand at lemons and limes if I'm comfortable enough with it.  
_

* * *

As I stood in the dark void, I did not feel. There was no cold wind upon my back, neither was there a taste in my mouth, not a single sound in my ear, nothing, absolutely nothing. I tried to look around, but there was no depth or color, no shape, no sense of direction. If I had a head, I imagine I would have a massive headache. Oh? Did I forget to introduce myself? Well, I am James, James Kirkwood, and a Canadian Business Student. And, yes, I Love Maple Syrup. No, I do not finish my sentences with, 'ay' 24/7. Neither am I a very forgiving person, I will not say sorry, it was clearly your fault. Now that we got that out of the way, making an attempt to stare at my ethereal body, I wondered upon how I came upon this… unique, circumstance.

* * *

It was early in the morning, a regular day for a college kid such as myself. I got up and went about my usual routine. I walked over to my mirror and looked myself over. I saw blue-green eyes staring back at me. My tall, lanky, tan self, around 6'3, though I swear until the day I die I was 6'4. My Wavy, Beach Blonde Hair. My classic maroon sweater and blue jeans combo. I grabbed my beat-up bag and sneakers and my equally as beat-up phone checking the time, heading out the door, ready for the New Year to begin. Only now do I realize how new exactly it would be.

It was a normal day, the usual morning jogger, I respect that sort of self-preservation, though you'll never find me exercising. I'll just let my extreme metabolism have a field trip. Speaking of metabolism, I spotted my favorite fast food restaurant, Dic-Monalds across the street from me, pulling out my phone and checking the time once more, I saw the opportunity before me, I had enough time to drop by and get the God-given food known as _**Glazed Tenders**_, heading across the road, I went in and grabbed myself an 8-piece box, heading out, back towards the campus, not too far away now.

As the sun beamed down on me, the cruel sphere of fire it was, I walked down the road to my campus, eating my Tenders with an intense satisfaction. As I lived nearby, I thought it would be a good idea to take the opportunity to stretch my legs, I notice the contradiction as I stuff my face with the most likely, greasy fast-food. While walking down the road my eyes were blinded by a heated glare from the sun, reflecting off the nearby manhole. I raised my arm to cover my eyes and took a couple steps back; I heard a yell to my right and turned around to see a red pickup come barreling down in my direction, with no chance that I could react in time, I held my hand out in a futile attempt to stop the car, dropping my tenders in the process. The truck collided into me and it was suddenly dark.

* * *

And that brings me back to my current situation, attempting to look around once again, and strangely, I could feel the turn in my neck and looked back down to see in joy of my own body. Gathering my senses about me, I took in my now filled surroundings. It looked like one of the casinos I visited during my summer vacation. Slot Machines, Poker Tables, and so many flashing lights. However, it was weirdly empty, no dealers or bouncers, no poor tourist who thought they could win big, just me.

"Just you and me it seems pal." Said a sudden voice behind me.

I turn around as fast as I could and faced the strange appearance. When I fully turn, I am in sudden confusion of the man's appearance. With classic black and white tuxedo, white gloves, and a handkerchief with an Ace of Spades on it. His face looked like it belonged on one of those Carnival Game People, who know and enjoy the fact that your kids will not win anything, only his eyes were a dark crimson red. With a sharp grin and greasy slicked back hair. He was very… _diminutive_, in stature, barely coming up to my chest. Nevertheless, he had this, **presence** that made you want to bend down and forgive him for looking in his direction the wrong way.

"Who are you?" I ask in confusion.

"Aren't you nosy, I've got a better question, why are you here?" He waves his arms around to gesture to the area around him. As I took a second to collect my thoughts, I remembered my sudden removal from the face of the planet. As realization hit me in the face, I could see a minute widening in his eyes. As if he could read my thoughts, and have had heard my recent revelation.

"Oh, I see. Aren't you a lucky man?" said our still mysterious visitor. His grin becomes almost feral, as he pulls his gloves up, stretching his hands, and licking his lips. "Follow me, you'll understand shortly enough." He turns around and walks away, waving his hand behind him, to gesture to follow him into the room.

I look forward and he was heading into the corner of the room, there was a door and a golden sign with bold letters, spelling out, '**The Second Chance**'. "What if I don't want to go?" and the moment the words left my mouth, the doors ahead opened and a sudden force shoots me forward, I'm starting to hate this, you shall not have control over this situation, sorta deal. Might as well take in what I can at this point.

"You don't really have much of a choice, pal. The name's ,̴̴̷̴̷̴̷̸̶̷̸̵̷̷̷̸̵̴̴̸̵̵̸̷̵̷̶̴̶̵̶̴̴̸̷̸̶̵̵̴̵̷̶̷̸̴̵̷̶̷̸̵̷̵̸̵̸̶̴̵̵̶̴̴̷̶̷̶̶̸̵̷̶̢̤̜͙̮̜̞͉̬͂̇́̃͑̓̃̇̔͊͠͝͝ ̷̵̵̸̶̶̵̶̷̸̶̴̷̸̴̶̸̶̵̸̵̶̸̵̸̵̵̵̵̸̷̶̶̷̶̶̴̶̶̷̢̱̜̗̄͆͆̆͗̄͘ђ̶̷̷̴̴̸̴̶̶̶̷̷̴̵̸̴̷̵̸̵̸̸̵̵̷̶̵̸̸̸̶̸̵̶̶̸̸̵̴̶̸̵̵̴̸̴̶̴̸̸̴̸̸̷̸̶̵̷̸̴̸̵̶̷̸̴̵̶̸̶̷̷̷̷̶̴̵̴̶̴̴̸̸̶̵̵̵̴̷̷̴̵̴̷̵̵̵̶̶̶̵̶̶̴̸̵̸̷̴̵̴̵̵̶̷̶̶̶̷̴̶̷̴̴̴̷̴̸̶̶̨̨̩̺̹͇̹̼̙̟̫̗̦̗̫̺͖̦͉͇̺̃̄̽͋͆̊̄̊̀̓̽̈̾͌̓̏̾̚̚͠є̸̵̴̷̵̸̵̸̸̸̴̷̷̶̶̸̸̷̷̶̸̸̷̵̶̸̶̶̶̴̶̵̶̷̷̷̷̴̴̸̵̵̴̴̷̷̵̶̶̶̴̵̵̵̶̵̵̴̵̸̴̶̸̸̸̶̶̴̵̷̴̶̷̷̸̴̴̴̶̴̷̶̵̷̴̷̶̵̸̵̷̷̴̶̴̸̴̷̸̶̶̸̷̸̶̴̵̴̶̷̸̷̷̴̵̸̵̷̶̷̶̴̸̵̴̶̴̛̺̤̰̯̫͉̠͈̤͖̣̹͓̫̳̳̖̰̘̆͊̉́͛̇̒͌̍͂̉̀̓̾̽̒̍̕͘͝ ̵̴̵̷̴̶̸̶̵̶̵̴̷̵̵̶̶̷̶̸̷̵̴̸̷̴̶̴̴̶̴̷̶̶̵̴̸̶̶̷̵̷̸̴̵̶̶̷̶̷̸̵̶̸̵̶̵̷̵̵̴̷̵̵̶̵̶̴̷̵̸̵̸̶̵̴̴̸̷̴̶̸̴̷̶̵̴̴̸̸̷̸̴̵̷̵̵̷̸̶̵̷̷̸̸̸̴̸̶̵̵̵̶̷̷̴̷̵̶̶̵̸̷̸̶̶̵̶̶̸̵̶̵̵̶̸̧̢̛͕̹̮̳̫̮̙̻͈̙̖͎̳͎̞͕̮̤͍͚͔̼̻͊̇͊̽̐̿̐͛̎͛̊͌̕͘͜͜͠ฬ̷̵̴̴̸̶̵̶̴̴̴̴̶̸̷̵̶̵̵̵̷̵̴̴̵̵̸̵̵̷̶̷̴̵̵̸̵̶̶̴̶̵̵̸̶̷̸̶̵̷̶̶̶̵̶̵̸̵̸̸̵̵̴̵̸̵̷̷̸̴̷̷̷̴̷̸̵̶̴̵̷̶̨̢̤̱̱̓͂͋̾͆̈́̂͗͌͗́͐͗̆͠͠͠͠͠͝ђ̶̷̴̴̷̸̷̶̵̸̵̵̵̴̷̶̷̸̸̴̵̵̷̵̵̵̴̷̵̶̵̶̸̵̤̹̮̩̘̄̈́̀͝๏̷̴̶̴̸̷̸̸̸̸̵̴̴̷̵̶̴̵̸̷̵̴̸̶̵̵̶̷̵̵̶̷̶̵̴̷̶̵̴̸̴̴̷̴̷̸̵̸̴̨͕̪̗̳̝͖̆̃̒̍̓͆̈́ ̵̶̶̵̷̸̸̸̵̴̶̸̸̸̸̴̸̵̶̵̶̶̵̶̴̷̸̸̷̵̸̵̸̷̵̵̴̶̸̸̴̴̶̶̴̴̴̶̷̴̴̴̴̸̵̵̶̸̴̸̸̸̵̴̵̶̷̡͈͓̼̰̦̲̱̻̲͚̫̹̯̲̰̇̄̍ͅк̷̸̸̸̷̶̵̷̶̵̵̷̷̷̷̸̴̶̵̴̵̵̵̶̴̴̷̷̶̷̴̴̸̶̷̷̴̴̸̸̵̵̵̴̴̷̵̷̵̴̸̴̶̷̵̶̸̷̷̸̷̭̰̎͌̆̓͑̔͆̑́̇̓̂̃̑͘̕ภ̷̵̶̸̷̶̶̵̶̵̶̵̵̴̸̷̶̴̸̸̶̷̵̸̸̸̴̴̴̴̴̵̶̴̷̶̸̵̷̶̷̴̸̸̵̷̺̥̳̯͈̺̼̱̇̽̈́͑͠๏̵̵̵̵̵̵̴̷̶̴̶̸̵̶̸̷̶̴̷̴̴̷̴̴̷̴̵̷̵̴̶̷̸̸̴̴̶̴̸̵̷̸̴̸̶̴̷̵̴̶̷̷̷̷̶̶̵̸̴̴̵̴̵̶̵̴̵̴̶̴̶̵̶̷̸̸̶̸̶̛͉͛̓̈́̐͋̉̐́̂̉̈́̽̓͑̉̄̈́̕̚͘͘͝ฬ̴̶̶̷̴̸̷̴̵̸̸̵̵̴̷̶̶̶̸̶̶̴̷̸̶̸̶̶̷̷̴̵̸̴̸̶̴̵̷̸̸̷̴̵̷̵̵̷̵̴̶̸̷̸̶̶̷̵̶̷̵̶̷̵̵̶̷̷̵̵̴̴̷̷̴̶̨̙̮̗̞̝͓͊̈́̄́̏̆͂̌̃̂͑̍̿͠͝͝ร̴̸̴̷̵̸̵̶̶̴̸̴̴̶̴̶̵̵̴̶̶̶̵̶̴̷̷̷̵̵̷̴̵̷̸̴̶̵̷̸̶̴̵̶̶̴̴̷̵̸̸̸̵̵̶̸̷̵̸̶̵̴̵̸̷̸̷̷̶̴̶̷̷̷̷̶̴̴̶̷̶̶̴̴̷̷̵̸̸̵̵̷̶̷̸̵̶̵̷̴̷̵̷̶̷̶̵̶̶̷̴̴̴̵̴̶̶̷̷̸̸̴̷̴̴̶̷̴̷̷̨̹͎͙̻͇̭̲͚̤̯͍͍̖̖͔͙̀̎͗̈́̾̆̓͛͋̈́́͋̾͌͒͒͂̿̚̚͜͝ͅͅ ̶̴̶̵̷̶̷̸̴̶̶̵̵̷̸̶̴̴̵̸̷̵̴̸̸̵̵̶̸̶̴̴̵̴̵̴̸̸̸̶̷̴̶̷̷̷̸̵̷̷̴̸̶̸̵̴̴̸̸̵̴̷̸̷̶̸̷̵̶̴̴̴̸̷̴̶̷̷̴̸̶̸̶̸̶̷̶̸̷̸̵̵̷̷̸̶̷̶̷̶̴̵̶̵̸̸̸̷̸̶̶̷̷̴̷̷̵̸̢̛͉̠͚͙̻͓̻̖̠̦̮͎̳̦͐̏̌̏͗̉͌͊̇̏̓̏̀̎̉͑̃̋̏͠͝ค̶̴̷̶̵̴̴̵̵̸̷̴̶̴̴̶̴̷̴̴̸̶̸̶̶̶̷̶̵̸̴̵̷̶̵̶̶̸̶̵̶̸̶̴̵̸̴̵̶̴̶̸̸̸̷̸̷̸̵̷̵̷̸̴̸̷̴̵̷̶̴̴̶̵̶̵̵̸̷̷̵̵̷̵̵̵̴̷̸̸̸̷̴̷̶̸̸̷̶̸̸̵̴̸̴̸̸̴̵̴̶̴̶̷̴̸̷̸̵̷̵̨̧̨̨̧̨̠̳̼̟̩̥͓͍͍̝͕̲̩͎͇̘͎̭͙̰͊̂̿̎͑̍̐͒̒̍̚͠ɭ̸̸̸̸̴̸̶̵̵̶̸̸̶̷̵̷̶̴̷̵̴̷̵̴̶̵̴̶̷̸̸̵̶̵̷̵̴̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̷̷̶̴̶̴̶̶̸̶̸̴̴̶̶̴̵̶̵̷̶̴̵̴̷̵̴̸̸̶̴̷̷̴̷̶̵̴̵̸̵̶̶̸̸̷̴̷̸̵̴̶̶̴̷̸̶̴̸̶̷̴̸̶̴̶̸̷̷̵̶̵̷̴̶̶̵̷̵̵̷̸̸̢̧̨̞͇̟͍̫̳̺̲͇͚̯̦̪͚̹͕̼̖̭̘͛̿̾̀͊́͆͆̃̏̏̈́̾̉̕͘ͅɭ̸̸̵̸̴̸̸̸̶̵̸̵̵̶̴̴̷̴̸̵̸̸̶̸̸̷̸̴̶̸̵̸̴̵̴̸̵̵̶̵̷̵̵̷̷̴̸̴̫̳̪̰͖͇̻̗̥̼̞͘ͅͅ-"

The moment the words came out of his mouth, there was an intense pain in my ears. I tried to plug them up, but it did not change anything. It felt like a drill constantly driving into my brain.

"AHH! SHIT, FUCK, BALLS. THE HELL IS THAT?!" I couldn't even hear myself think. Then all of a sudden, it was gone. Like it wasn't even there to begin with. I look up to see the man with a small wince in his face.

"Oops… Forgot mortals wouldn't be able comprehend that. My Bad." He knocked his head with his knuckles. "It's been a while since I've had some company. Anything worthwhile that is." My brain, lagged back by the sudden clearness, took in the man's words.

"What did you say? " I asked in outright confusion.

"Forget that, not important. You can refer to me as T.P., or as many infuriated people call me, **R.O.B.**" I have never heard a name sound so ominous before. Chills across my back, and a sensation down my spine.

"So now what?" I ask as I now take in the room around me. The table in front of me had a Roulette Wheel down on it. DC, MCU, RWBY, BTVS, NTS, FT, MTG, and a whole bunch of other words and numbers I didn't recognize at that point of time.

"Well, now… You get your second chance. You should feel pretty lucky right about now. Not a lot of people get an opportunity like this one." Said **R.O.B.** in a 'holier than thou'/'matter of factly' attitude.

"Well. Can I go home?" I asked hopefully. Maybe this would be that easy, yeah right, things are never that easy.

"No can do buckaroo. Can't send you back. It would pop up a whole lot of questions. Not to mention ripping that universe apart by breaking the eternal balance of Life and Death." That didn't put a very bright picture on that opportunity.

"Then what is this about?" I ask, gesturing to the wheel and names that cover it.

"That would be **The Gamble**, I could send you back to a home similar to your own, OR, if your not a blandy randy. You could try your chances in a whole new world, with a kit to match." He gestures to a couple of shelves nearby. Each one with a bottle and tape covering the front of it. The dark letters upon the tape are to small for me to make out, and the bottles all come in different colors. Some Ruby Red, Sky Blue, Pitch Black, and one doesn't even look like it has one anything in it.

At First, I completely disregarded it, but then my Greed took hold of me for a second. Why go back? This is my chance for a completely new experience. Moreover, as I had all these images of glory enter my head, I found myself spurting out answer in a voice not my own. "Yes."

As I abruptly startle, I look back up to **R.O.B. **and see his eyes change from a golden shine, back into his normal piercing red stare. He grins victoriously, as if the cat had just caught the canary.

"I knew I saw something in you. Oh, this will be so very… **FUN**." As he raised his hand I could see a little ball in his hand, it had a cartoony picture of what I guess could only be my face. He grabs hold of the handle on the wheel, pulls back, and spins it. The names are blurring together and I can't make any sense out of it. He holds the mini-me ball out, he looks back up to me and says,

"Have Fun, I can't wait to check in on you, later." He drops the ball as it now joins the spin. I reach out in a hopeless attempt to do something, anything at all. But, my hands wouldn't move, and I sat there, staring down onto the table, trying to prepare myself, and decipher what my fate would be. I look across the table and **R.O.B. **is gone. The wheel slows down, and as I can finally make out the words, I see my ball bounce and bounce until, finally landing in…

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guy's, I'm a noob to this whole fanfiction thing, I'll admit that. I doubt my ability to crank out large chapters like some of these people on here, crazy I tell you., and while I haven't written very long, I am no stranger to the cruel reality of the internet. So, _Constructive_ Criticism would be much appreciated, but if you want to flame/roast/burn me, then more to you, you little arsonist you. Moreover, I'm not exactly sure where I want to take this, it's more of a stress reliever than anything. And I'm gonna be honest, I put this into the Naruto section, for more publicity, I will move it depending on where our little buddy ends up. However, if you have any suggestions as to where our protagonist should start out, please leave a comment, and I will _TRY_ to check all comments, and maybe reply. Many Thanks, Hope you all enjoy. Your Lvl 1 Author, Remmie.**


	2. Not Exactly Kansas Anymore

**Author's Note: Anything you recognize most likely doesn't belong to me. Fair Warning to those who can't stand shitty grammar or anything like it. I would lean towards saying this is most likely a crack-fic in the way I write. Also, for those who don't like it, this will be considered an info-dump of a chapter, sorry, I'll try to keep this stuff nice and out of the way.**

* * *

_The Gamble, Well we aren't exactly in Kansas_

As the mini-me marble lands in a pocket, the wheel slows down, spinning till it's in front of me, I can finally make out the letters, it spelled out _**RWBY**_, whatever that meant. As I look back in front of me, our tuxedo-wearing terrorist of my reality. The room goes pitch-black, and an image projects itself upward, in a misty visage, a bright, what looks to be like a moon, with a silhouette in front of it, with what seems to be an elongated red cape flowing behind it. The silhouette is holding an overly large sized scythe of some sort, holding the weapon over its back with ease. It makes for an intimidating figure. A maroon text box appears in front of me. I jump in surprise from it's sudden entry into my peripheral. With text filling up the new rectangle.

**The World of Remnant, certainly a unique way to start your life. Filled to the brim with dark entities known as Grimm, the world is unknowingly reach a final point of climax. Wouldn't want you to die suddenly, so just this once we'll send you back in time, to soften the landing for you. With some certain pre-requisites that must be met, to entertain the fans, of course.**

**You will need a little bit of oomph to your arsenal, if you're going to fight in that world's decent weight-class. So, we'll bestow upon you, something known as aura. The physical manifestation of your soul, it will benefit you hugely, trust us. From regenerative capabilities to enabling super-human performances overall. It will be vital to you in this landscape. Though something tells me, you won't exactly fit in, with your current environment. So have this.**

**ALIAS: James Kirkwood, (Change Alias)**

**RACE: Homo Sapien (Pending Change…)**

**Health: 100**

**Aura: 300**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**DEX: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**This is your current status. Think of it as a tracker for your ability and power, displaying it to you in numerical form, giving you an easier understanding on it. As you can see, the 8 different stats below your Name and Race, we'll get to that later. **

**Health is obvious. The amount of pain, damage, hurty stuff, and other analogies, you can take before you go unconscious, and reaching into the negatives, and you will die.**

**Aura, the physical embodiment of your soul, think of it as an armor that can regenerate yourself. Unless directed otherwise, damage you take will take from your Aura, before hitting your actual Health. It can also be used to empower yourself, whether to charge up a punch, go fast, or heal your HP.**

**STR, or Strength, is your Mega Mascles, your broad shoulders, and herculean shape. It determines your raw physical prowess, the power behind your punch, the weight you can carry, you get the idea.**

**END, or Endurance, is your stamina, your ability to Endure, The length at which you can run at max capacity. The threshold of Violence you can withstand is determined by this stat.**

**DEX, Dexterity, ninja stuff, determines speed, your acrobatic tendencies, your hand-eye coordination, awareness of yourself. Your accuracy as well, among other things.**

**CHA, or Charisma, wow, aren't you a people person, this determines your look. How well people get along with you, and your personality overall. And what people will think of you at first glance is based on this as well. The books got a cover for a reason. To judge it.**

**INT, or Intelligence, you book worm, this is your smartness, your book smarts, how good your recollection of facts is. Your ability to study with the best of the nerds.**

**WIS, or Wisdom, your understanding of subjects. If Intelligence is your holding of knowledge, then Wisdom would be knowing how to put that knowledge to good use. Being able to take said knowledge and implement it into your plans and schemes.**

**Now, if you could go ahead and give your race a nice love tap.**

With the sudden influx of information into my mind, I can't comprehend half of it. So to ease the confusion, I just do what it says. And raise my finger up and jab at the floating words. Pressing through, **RACE**.

**Nice**

**Races:**

**Dustling, Difficulty: Normal**

**(Your basic, every day, Human. However, you are now capable of wielding aura, that nice power-buff we talked about earlier. You can keep your normal appearance, or not.)**

**-Can Use Aura**

**-Your Normal, that's about it.**

**-Can come from **

**Faunus, Difficulty: Hard**

**(Somewhere down the line, dustlings got a little TOO curious, and TA-DA, Faunus. Cat-Girls, Dudes who are dogs, all anthropomorphic animal splicing's, though, they're not exactly the most liked, you know discrimination, war, the usual.)**

**-Can also use Aura**

**-Depending on your splice, a n extra +1 stat gain each level could be put down.**

**-Night-Vision**

**-The Ire of most of Humanity**

**-Poorer Economic Standing**

**Grimm, Difficulty: INSANE**

**(Well, looks like Mama Salem has been busy, you'll be her monstrous experiment. One of the first Human-like Grimm Operatives. With the power of Darkness and Corruption as your fuel, you can transform into a monster, for stat gains, though if they)**

**-Unable to use Aura**

**-Sense **_**Negative Emotions**_

**-Transformable**

**-Absolute Hatred from all non-grimm.**

**-Salem is your Master, no exchanges or refunds.**

**Homo Superior, Difficulty: Alternative Normal**

**(One in a million is the only way you could be described. You are special, able to wield the very arcane forces of Nature itself. At a cost. You no longer can wield Aura, but instead, you can wield Magic. The Ancient Arts from all your favorite movies. Not an everyday trait. If people were to catch on, they would be very fast in recruiting you to their side, using force if all else fails.)**

**-Trades in your aura with Mana**

**-People higher up than yourself will be very interested in you.**

**-Hermit Lifestyle, not exactly a people person.**

**-You will be excluded and far from civilization.**

As the sudden influx of information finally reaches an ending, I'm presented with another floating box. This one with different options. As I read through them, each of them have their own appeal. Finally having a choice to do literally anything was gratifying. Thinking of what I had in front of me. I was completely clueless. I have not even an idea what "RWBY" was. Nor who Salem was, or what Aura was. And that was slightly frightening, in my world, I got around a lot. I hanged out with all the different types of cliques. There wasn't anything I didn't do when possible. But, this left me blank in my mind space.

The options in front of me were definitely interesting though. Being myself was always a good idea generally. As I know myself pretty well. Nothing was wrong with my current image. Though, the options in front of me were intriguing. Being able to change myself, while still being myself. Grimm, while the thought that I could turn into some monstrous incarnation of Evil was tempting, the second thought following, that I would have to follow yet another, what seemed to be another all powerful tyrant, didn't appeal to me, so I trashed that idea as soon as I came to that conclusion.

Homo Superior was also a cool idea, to wield Magic like my favorite warlock Gandalf. Bending the elements to my will. Though, the whole 'hermit' thing doesn't sit well with me. I've always been a people person, so I'd do well in a society, or at least I think I would. That'd be my Plan B if I can't decide on anything else.

Faunus, now, at first I was against the idea, as I doubt my ability to hold my composure against constant segregation. But, I'm intrigued. Magic Box, can I choose my appearance as well if I were to be a faunus?

**Obviously. I don't see why not, but, adjustments will have to be made.**

I think I can live with that. So, my plan was simple. Be myself, AND get cool stat bonuses. Sure I'll have to endure racism due to my small animalistic trait. So, I'll go with Faunus.

**STAT UPDATE…**

**RACE: HOMO SAPIEN****FAUNUS (SUB-SPECIES PENDING)**

Perfect, as another misty projection comes into view, I can see a replica of myself, now with a dropbar right above it, with a curious thought, I poke it, and it releases another menu, and it seems to be for my faunus race, as I can see a multitude of different animal types.

**Mammal**

**Reptile**

**Avian**

**Amphibian**

Now before I get to picking myself, I gotta think where this stat boost should go, as I don't know if I'll be able to increase it anyways. And with that comes the question, what will my style of combat be? If I'm going into the world filled to the brim with Grimm, heh that rhymed, then I should have a game-plan or destination in mind. This will probably be the biggest deciding factor to the rest of this little ride. Now, this will probably come to stab me in the back soon. But, I've always been very… blunt. In my problem-solving. I know that more than likely if I were to drain it into my Intelligence, I'd probably waste it anyways. Charisma wasn't needed, as I was confident in my people skills. Wisdom, same deal as my Intelligence. The only stats I could see myself using, would be the first three; Strength, Endurance, and Dexterity. I don't think I'd fall under the category of ninja, or ninja-like. So that marks out DEX, leaving Strength and Endurance. Defense isn't exactly my style, so I won't rely on my END as much. So, that leaves me with Strength, now, to come up with my animal, as I didn't exactly know what stat each one would give me. What strikes me as a Strong animal? Horse? No, too endurance. Elephant? No, I don't want to see that splice. Lion maybe? I'm all for women independence, but Lion dudes, literally sit around just about all day, while the girls have to pick up the pace, don't want that to carry over, no chance. And then, with a sudden image to the front of my mind, once upon a time before this void I stand in, I remember a field trip I had as a kid, they took us to an agricultural landscape, the classic this is where our food comes from, showing us cows, and sheep, and pigs, the whole shebang. But, they had to get us out of there early, as one of the cows were acting up, and they didn't want the kids around when it got ugly. As we scurried back to the bus, I got to my seat and peered out the window, and saw this beast run through a solid metal fence, with a pitch black coat of fur, broad shoulders, wide head, and two, dangerous looking horns on either side of it's head. The now known Bull, came barreling through the fencing just as our bus started up, with a bellowing challenge that came from its mouth. We were gone, I heard later that it had some sort of fever-frenzy, and they had to put it down.

But, back to the point, THAT was a strong animal, no way it could be anything else, with a scroll through the options I had in front of me, I found it, _**Bos Taurus**_. With a quick jab of my fingers. Another prompt came to bare.

**Are You Sure? This is it, you won't see most of this for awhile. The moment you accept, the world will be generated and you'll be sent in, and no way back for an indefinite period of time.**

**(Accept/Decline)**

With one last glance at the stats across my screen, looking over my choices, I nodded to myself, and took in a deep breath, slowly pushing my finger into the misty accept. And then, there was darkness once more…

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, me again. Still trying to figure out how people can crank out stories so fast. I will be ever amazed, and confused. But, I digress. As you can probably tell, our first destination is RWBY. First, I did randomize the shit, out of like 20 different options, here we are. In all fairness I wanted Pokemon, but, I get what I get. So I know, the "Muscle-Head" build is probably overrated, but it seemed the easiest to me.** **RWBY belongs to Monty Oum, bless his creative soul and its endeavor to make it a more colorful place for those who come to pass, it also belongs to Rooster Teeth; bless them for their attempt to continue Monty's work. I also have no idea where I'm going to take this fic, as a newbie writer. I have a basic idea on what I want for our Protagonist's skillset to be based around. His semblance is still alluding me, though I will probably come up with something on the spot, though I will take suggestions. As well as anything anybody wants to share with my very, VERY small peanut gallery. I'll be checking comments daily. And I will try and answer if possible.**

**Remmie, whisking away.**

**Happy Halloween EVERYONE!**


	3. This is Just a Load of Bull

**Author's Note: Anything you recognize most likely does not belong to me. Fair Warning to those who cannot stand shitty grammar or anything like it. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum, bless his creative soul and its endeavor to make it a more colorful place for those who come to pass, it also belongs to Rooster Teeth; bless them for their attempt to continue Monty's work. This is the first possibility for the story's course to go through, just for consensus.**

_The Gamble, This is Just Bull_

I am floating... Not exactly exciting I know. However, there is this pressure on me 24/7, I can't even move, neither can I breathe. It scared me for the first week or two, or at least I think. Time is funky in here. It's a weird wet feeling all around me. The one time I opened my eyes; there was a burning sensation as I peered into the darkness. Closing my eyes once more, I struggled for a moment. Before tiring myself out way too quickly.

I guess I just have to wait it out. My body is numb, I can't feel myself, it's a scary thought. It's a while before anything really happens. A bump around me, a distant sound far away, muffled. I haven't eaten in so long, though… Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten at all, but I'm not even the slightest bit hungry. Another weird quirky thing to point out. However, considering my current standing, it isn't exactly that surprising, seeing as there is literally nothing around, no fast food and I don't think they deliver to wherever I am. Just going to have to wait and see, hopefully…

As the woman lays in bed, tired out through her rather slow day. This pregnancy was far more straining than the one before. She's just be laying down in their small house, when random spouts of pain would shoot through her system, as the little bunch of flesh, that would soon be her child, would kick around. As she fought through the pain, she looked through the room she currently laid in. It was a stuffy, apartment like complex, the bed that she and her lover shared. Cobwebs in the corners of the ceiling, dust on the few dressers they had lying about. And a relatively new addition to the room, a small child's bed.

Gently resting in that small bed, laid a child sized clump of blanket, squirming about in the small bed. She smiled gently, as the memories filled her thoughts.

_Adam_, her first baby boy. Her pride and joy. As if he had heard her thoughts reach out and come to him. He peeked his head out of his covers, a round face, still covered in baby fat, a tuft of red hair on top of his head. Dulling Blue eyes, filled with wonder and excitement, he could almost be mistaken for a noble born child, despite their rather low status. Barely a handful of years old. He yawned slightly before giving a stretch of his tiny arms, looking around blearily.

"Mooooooom?" he asks.

"Yes, Adam?" she asked him back. Curious as to what had the boy's attention now.

"When is Kas gunna be here?"

Ahh, so that's what was bringing him . Kas is what he called his soon-to-be little brother, as his full name was quite the mouthful. The second son was quite a surprise, for everyone in the family. However, it seemed to excite Adam, to finally have a brother of his own.

Kastanien Taurus… That was his name. Kastanien, it was from a subscript that was commonly used in Atlas. Where they currently lived and most likely, where he will be born. Soon, it's almost been a full year now, and she was starting to get scared, he should have been out by now. She hoped dearly that everything would go all right for them.

As if fate heard her complaint, she felt it. That one definitive sign all woman know. She felt a sudden pressure release from her, a sudden pulse had grasped her thoughts, and her water had broken. With a scream for support, or to call for somebody to come. Adam bolted up suddenly, looking at his mom in distress.

"What's going on Mom?!" He exclaimed in sudden confusion at the loud outburst.

"Adam… Go get… Daddy, okay?" She struggled to get out, she was under unreal amounts of pain, and she had no idea why.

As Adam nodded and bolted off, going as fast as his little feet would let him. she laid in bed, as she tore the blankets off her, a wet spot under her legs, her water broke, definitely. As the father of her child came into the room, as he ran into the room, he looked over to her in distress.

He stood over her at bedside, with a mossy green and flowy shirt, dark hazel eyes and a tanned face, his hair in a dark forest green shade, shaggy and unkempt, as it always was, the beginnings of a beard on his chin. His most prominent feature were the two horns jutting from his forehead, in curved lines going upward; he looked like he belonged with the forest faes and the like of them.

"Lilac, Love, what's happening?!" He asked in sudden panic.

"It's time Oliver! He's coming!" She explained. She could feel the sudden bursts of pushing coming from her depths. He was definitely eager to get out, so it would seem.

With a sudden realization coming across his face. Oliver darted around the room in an inhumanely fast burst of speed. From one side to the other, he looked like a bouncing ball, rebounding itself, getting faster each time. And as he went across the room, Lilac found her surroundings change. A footrest found itself beneath her, and a chair placed to her side.

Suddenly an aged woman walked into the room, with a white frayed dress and Red Cross on its chest. White wispy hairs left on her head, darker tanned skin from too long spent under the sun, her hands gnarled and calloused from so many years of life. She spoke; her voice was in a familiar motherly tone, with a very slight grate to it.

"Oh, Deary. You two have been busy haven't you? It has only been… Two, maybe three years at best. You and Oliver sure have been busy haven't you?"

Lilac's face lit up in embarrassment even in these moments.

"Aunty Charlotte! Now isn't exactly the ti- AHH!" Lilac attempted to finish her sentence, but a sudden pain came to her, her body tensed in sudden alertness, her eyes widened and she took deep breaths in a futile attempt to relax herself.

The now named 'Aunty Charlotte', moved closer towards the mother of soon-to-be two children, with a bundle of blankets and sheets in now in her arms,

"It's been a while since our last birth in the town besides you of course, so just stay with me Lily Dear." Now they could only hope everything went over smoothly from the inside.

Everything was going fine in my little warm spot; it took me a while to get used to the all-encompassing weird feeling surrounding me. Nothing was going wrong, I was honestly kind of liking it in here, it takes me away from all those responsibilities I had as a guy, now I had nothing to worry about, just peace and qui- SWEET BABY JESUS SKEWERED BY A GHTSHISKEBAB ON HANUKKAH!

There was a sudden squeezing coming from around me was unbearable, I could imagine myself like one of those looney tunes characters getting flattened under a bulldozer. I feel like a pincushion, being stabbed from both sides. The pain was killing me. Jesus Christ it hurt, like my head had been crushed like a fucking watermelon between some Russian woman, whose name is something crazy like… Ivanka, yeah that's it, Ivanka, man fuck Ivanka, she sucks, and it sounds like the name of a woman that could bring terror to men across the worlds.

My skin started to feel like it was being rubbed raw, the warmth that I once felt was gone in an instant, a cold sensation consuming my surroundings, and it slowly crawls up from my stomach, towards my arms and neck, until my eyes were hit with this glaring light. It completely covered my vision; it pains me in all sorts of ways. But, as I struggle to open my eyes, colors once more fill my sights, although blurry I can see figures standing over me, their humongous, scattered across the room, I can't exactly make them out, but they start to close in around me, their lengthy limbs reaching out towards me. And as I made a futile attempt to protect myself, although my limbs were unresponsive for the most part, I laid there in terror, using the one thing I could, I started to scream in hopes that I scare away my antagonist. They did not seem at all that terrified though, well, drats, guess I'll just have to bide my time then.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" the little bundle screamed to the heaven's it seemed.

"Oh, look here Deary, it's a Boy! And such a big pair of lungs on him, why he's going to be a big deal when he gets older." Says Aunt Charlotte.

"He's… adorable." Says Lilac, the mother of now two, gasping in between breaths as she looks down at the little bundle of cloth, she can see his little face, all scrunched up and red.

"Can I see him Mom, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeee?" the little Adam looks over his little brother in child-like glee, as expected of him.

"Maybe later dear, I'm exhausted" explaining to her first-born, finally able to take a second to calm down and breathe.

As this goes on, Oliver looks at his gloved hand, seeing his fingers crushed into a little bundle, as a light green shines over his hands, as they seem to inflate back into lively existence. Shaking his hands in distraught, in an attempt to regain feeling. He pouts to himself, skulking for a second, until he caught his eyes on the fruits of his 'labor'. The adorable little cloth ball he currently was, the little blue sparks coming from his eyes, he couldn't imagine a cuter image.

**WELCOME TO THE TAURUS FAMILY, JAMES KIRKWOOD**

**Or should I call you by your now given name,**

**Kastanien Taurus**

The moment the misty text filled my perspective, I now found the subject and most likely causer of my suffering. What do you mean?

**Think of the word 'Status'. As you can't exactly speak anything besides some gibberish nonsensical baby garbage.**

Well, I've got nothing less to lose, besides my dignity I guess, or what remains of it.

'Status", as it enters my thoughts, my face is once again filled with the misty text.

**Name/Alias: Kastanien Taurus**

**Race: Faunus, sub species, **_**Bos Taurus**_** (Bull)**

**Aura: N/A**

**Health: 1**

**STR: 0.15**

**END: 0.1**

**DEX: 0.1**

**CHA: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**Desc: It's You, though there are a few noticeable changes, you new name if Kastanien, or Kas, for short. Born as the second child of the "Taurus" family, a empoverished family living in an Atlas working camp. Originally you weren't going to make it, becoming a stillborn. But, thanks to a couple of trades with LIFE and ETERNITY, I was able to get your soul jacked into this carcass.**

Wait a sec, why the hell are my physical stats so garbage? They were like 10 when I was last checked through this little thingy.

**Well, I don't know how to break it to you, but your literally a child.**

I'm a WHAT?!

**Did the whole birthing thing just go over your head?**

I take a second and realize that would definitely explain my previous situation a lot more than anything I was coming up with.

**You're a nit-wit.**

Nu-Uh! It just so happened in this particular circumstance the idea kind of, sort of, flew directly over my head.

**Yeeeeeah, okay bud. So, what's the game plan?**

I dunno, I'm a baby, not even a kid, there's not exactly a lot to do besides shit myself, cry, an suck milk form my new mom's tits every once in a while.

**Jesus kid, blunt aren't you? Well, at this point past subjects have already had a master plan kind of gone through, and they'd start monolouging or some cray hyper-baby-brain stuff.**

Nah, I think I've got an idea of what I gotta do, no point in explaining it, you'll be watching me, you probably already know what it is.

**Fair Enough, but your supposed to keep them in suspense.**

Who? Ahhh, not the point. I'm gonna baby out for a bit, catch you on the cognitive flip-side my guy.

**Well, he should be interesting enough.**

**Author's Note: This is my first prompt, going through this exit way, it will give the inside view of the faunus lifestyle, all the grey, and morally questionable sides of human nature, as well as character building between Kas and some other people he's going to meet through the story, Adam being a main one. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do for a voting process, I guess I could hold a poll. I'm probably gonna determine it by how many favs a certain entry gets, in the span of a week, and I'll write up a solid follow up to all of them, use the actual one picked, and cut-up the losers, maybe turn them into references later in the chapters, or an Omake of sorts to make up some room in my lines.**


End file.
